


Blazing Spirit

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Kink-Discussion, Near Death Experiences, Realtionship Talks, Scale Farming, serious work, someone's gotta do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Zelda, Mipha, and Link go to Tabantha to get a scale from a dragon, and Mipha and Zelda have a talk.
Relationships: Link/Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Blazing Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the things. No sue.

“How long does it take to hunt? Honestly?” Zelda asked, pulling her knees up to her chest. The crackling fire was keeping her warm, but if the dragon showed up before Link got back, they were kind of screwed. Mipha was okay with a bow, but she specialized with a spear, and it’s not like Revali had come on this trip. In fact, he had abjectly refused when he found out that Link was involved.

Truthfully, she hadn’t expected all the champions to get along, but Revali butted heads with both Daruk and Link. Urbosa got annoyed with Mipha, Mipha was too passive, and Daruk didn’t like Urbosa because she was hard on the others. Yay, politics. Then there was the OTHER thing, and the other reason that she wasn’t happy to go on this trip. Mipha.

“He’ll come back. Maybe he got a boar or a deer,” Mipha said, putting a kettle on the fire and preparing a few tin mugs for tea. “Or maybe he had to range a bit farther.”

“Or maybe he fell off into the ravine,” Zelda said. Of course, she didn’t want that. She actually liked him. What she didn’t like was the way Mipha’s eyes sparkled whenever he came up in conversation. Sure, it was petty, but Link was HER champion. She had the right to him, right? Was that stupid? It felt stupid and callous. She couldn’t love him. He was her protector, and she had other things to worry about. Mipha had no such problems, and really, they were a good match. They were cute together. Of course, that just aggravated her too.

Mipha seemed to sense it. She set the cups down, glanced over at the ravine to make sure Dinraal didn’t go right by them, then turned to Zelda. “Princess, you don’t like me much, do you?”

Zelda leaned back, half expecting the question, but she didn’t think Mipha would be brave enough to ask it. The girl hated confrontation, her prodigal spear skills notwithstanding. “I don’t hate you, Mipha. It’s… hard to explain.”

She frowned, then spoke the truth. She may have been passive and hated confrontation, but Mipha could spear the hidden meaning in things like she was spearing a fish. She was way too intelligent like that. “It’s Link, isn’t it?”

Zelda sighed. “It’s stupid.”

“To you, perhaps. All I want is to work with you and save Hyrule. That’s why we’re here, right? I don’t want some boy to dictate how well we work together. Maybe we should talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Mipha.”

She frowned and looked down at the kettle. It was starting to steam, so she poured a cup of tea for the both of them. It was something hot, and it warmed Zelda’s bones. Tabintha could get cold at night. The silence grew. Mipha shook her head and dug around in her bag, pulling out a flute. She played it, a soft and somber tune spilling forth from it. It sounded familiar, yet haunting. She also recognized it. It was a common tune in Zora’s Domain. They called it the Serenade of Water. Apparently it was a tune as old as the Zora themselves, stretching back 10,000 years or maybe more. The awkwardness stretched on. When the final note lilted out and drifted on the wind, Zelda sighed again. “I don’t like that you like him.”

Mipha put the flute in her lap, then took a sip of her tea. “May I ask why?”

Zelda chewed on her lip. “I guess because he’s my Champion. I kinda feel like I have the right to decide on things like this.”

Mipha nodded. “May I be blunt? One princess to another.”

Zelda nodded.

“He’s your guard, but he’s not your property. I found that it’s a hard line to draw, especially with those that we care about. He has to do whatever you say, and that’s what he signed up for. It’s his job to listen to his ruler, so with that power, it’s our job as rulers to never violate their consent or autonomy.”

Zelda nodded. She knew that, but finding that line was hard. That’s why she was troubled.

“And between us girls, if you like him, you should just tell him.” Mipha said, then took a sip of her tea, watching Zelda over the rim. “He’d probably prefer his own species.”

“I don’t think that’s what matters. I think he cares about intentions and what your heart looks like. He caught me bathing the other day.”

Mipha’s eyes widened. “Wait, he was there?”

“He wasn’t supposed to be. We were at Kakariko, and he was off doing something. I took the opportunity to bathe, and I guess he didn’t know I was there.”

“Were…” She looked around the empty field then lowered her voice like they were in a crowded room. “Were you dressed?”

“Naked as the day I was born.”

Mipha’s cheeks started to flush and she put a hand over her mouth. “Well, what happened?”

Zelda leaned back on her hands and stretched her legs out. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like my body was invisible. He said that it didn’t mean anything to him, and he was unbothered.”

“It wasn’t him that should have had an issue!” Mipha said. “I hope you slapped him.”

“I was… stunned. And…” She started to feel the heat rushing to her face. “I… I think I liked it. I liked that he saw.” She looked away from the fire, turning red. How could she admit that to the girl that was probably gonna marry him?

“I think I’d like it too,” Mipha said. This time she pulled her legs close. “He has such pretty eyes. To feel them wander over my body…”

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but then the wind started to whip and the fire grew in size, and they both got up and jumped back, looking around.

“Zelda, look!” Mipha said and pointed at the sky. It was like a snake almost, but it moved too slowly and majestically to be one. The creature was incredibly long. It probably could have wrapped itself around the castle had it wanted. Easily as long as Hylia Bridge. She had never seen a creature so… gargantuan. Or one that moved so gracefully. It soared through the air, spinning lazily as it did. This was her. The great dragon of power, fire, and the earth. Dinraal. Named after that goddess herself. It had come, just like the old man said it would. Now where was Link?

“He should have been back,” Zelda said. Mipha grabbed her bow and they both ran to the edge of the ravine and the bridge that spanned it to Hebra.

“This is why I came along,” Mipha said, stringing her own shining silver bow and knocking an arrow.

“No offense Mipha, but you’re not Revali. Zora are for water, not the air.”

“We don’t have much choice. We don’t know when she’ll come back for another pass, and Daruk and Urbosa missed in Eldin. This is our last chance to get a scale.”

They watched as Dinraal dipped gracefully into the ravine and traveled along it. The plan was to wait until it passed under the bridge and jump on it, getting the scale that Zelda so desperately needed for the Spring of Power. The problem was that Link had the paraglider. He was the one that could ride her superheated currents back up. Mipha didn’t have that, and they both knew it. If Mipha made this jump, she may not survive it. The chance was incredibly low.

At first, Zelda was overjoyed with the prospect, as horrible as it was, but Mipha was an ally, and she did truly like her. Maybe Dinraal would take pity on the falling Zora. That was the only hope they had.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Mipha asked, climbing onto the edge of the bridge. The dragon soared along, unconcerned that they even existed.

“Mipha…”

Mipha turned back to Zelda, and there was a tear in her eye. “If I don’t survive this… Please take care of him. Do that for me?”

“Mipha, you don’t have to do this.”

She shook her head. “May the Goddess grant this fish wings,” she said as the dragon passed under them, then jumped. She dove as if she were diving into a lake, head down and bow extended. She pulled back on the string and fired. How could she miss? Her light silvery arrow shot forward, increasing in speed with the downward momentum. There was a tink and where the arrow hit, there was the flash of metal. Dinraal went at a curve and started go upwards. That wasn’t part of the plan. Mipha landed on the dragon, narrowly avoiding the fire. It was miraculous, and if she had claws instead of fins, she might have been able to hold on.

Mipha scrabbled at the Dragon’s hide, but she had no way to grip it. Her bow fell into the void below, and Mipha fought for all she was worth, cutting her own fingers on the dragon’s sharp scales. She slid all the way down it’s length to the tail, and the dragon flicked it, unintentionally flinging her towards the ravine’s wall.

This was it.

At least she hit the dragon. No doubt it’s scale would find its way into Zelda’s hands. Those things were magical in their own way. Once she hit the wall of the ravine, she’d get knocked unconscious, so at least she wouldn’t feel it when she hit the ground. She closed her eyes, ready.

“Mipha!” shouted a male voice, then she crashed into a person. She was stunned, but wrapped her arms around his neck on reflex, and he adjusted his body, using the super heated currents that came with Dinraal’s passing, and the paraglider started to bring them back up. She was hyperventilating. Coming that close to death will do that to you, and she started crying into his chest, even as the glider continued it’s ascent. It didn’t take them long to hit the ground, and he tossed the paraglider to the side and held her as she cried. Eventually there were warm arms around her shoulders. Both of them held her as she tried to shake off her brush with death.

After a few minutes, she was able to get herself back under control, breathing shakily. “The scale? Did we get the scale?” she asked.

“To hell with the scale, what were you thinking?!” Link asked, notably upset. “If I hadn’t been there…”

“You should have been back way sooner,” Zelda said, her voice harsh. “Mipha was willing to make her sacrifice to end the threat of Calamity Ganon.”

“I was on my way back with a buck when I saw Dinraal come out of the sky. I ran as fast as I could,” Link said in defense.  
They all looked up as the sky opened up and the dragon slipped through the portal she opened, her tail vanishing into the portal, and it closing behind her.

“Zelda?” Mipha asked.

“Yes?”

“She was even more beautiful up close.”

Zelda sighed and smiled. “I’m glad you’re okay. I have a scale to find. It landed along the edge of the ravine. I saw it fall.”

“I’ll help,” Link said.

“I think you’d better stay with Mipha,” Zelda said, standing. “I don’t need protecting, but she does. She probably wants to say thank you as well.”

“No thanks is necessary.”

“Link…” Zelda said, annoyed. “Just stay with the pretty girl.”

Link nodded and Zelda walked away. Mipha looked up in his eyes. They were so blue. So beautiful.

“Link, you saved me,” she said.

“I was more acting on instinct.”

She grabbed his face and pulled him towards her, kissing him very gently. Her first kiss. Thank you, Zelda. You’re a better friend than she could have asked for. She pulled away just as gently, heat rushing to her face. Link looked stunned, then turned pink in the cheeks as well, looking away and rubbing at the back of his neck. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Princess Mipha. I… Please don’t do that again.”

“I was doing my duty.”

“Mipha…” Link said, looking her in the eyes. He couldn’t say the words, but he didn’t have to, and this time, he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, smash that Kudos. I have much more on the way!


End file.
